My stolen,broken heart
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: Skye only gave his heart to one girl named Claire,but she broke his heart.Hard.Now he doesn't believe in love.Then when new farmer Jill comes along,Skye's heart is conflicted.Will he lock his feelings and be a "lone wolf"?Or will this thief get his happy ending?
1. Prolougue

**Hello harvestmoon fans! What's up? It is me YukinaMizuki, here for another fanfiction about harvestmoon! Now here to do the disclaimer is the infamous thief phantom Skye! **

**Skye: why am I here again?**

** Me: to do the disclaimer course! **

**Skye: ummmm, no thanks. **

**Me: just do it! **

**Skye: Chick… beam…. Fire! ( Skye steals some stuff and leaves the room) **

**Me: sigh, I will get you to do the disclaimer! ... Next time…. I don't own harvestmoon… I wish I did though. **

PROLOGUE

It was already late at night. At about this time, everyone should be asleep at this hour, so some would wonder who and what the two figures by the spring are doing.

Apparently, if you go closer, you can see that the two figures are one boy, and one girl, if you want to be more specific, it was the thief Skye, and the farmer Claire. What was going on was very serious, or serious for Skye. Claire wouldn't care less of what was happening.

"Why Claire, Why?" Skye asked. "Why what? Isn't it obvious? We. Are. Through." Claire said, emphasizing the last sentence.

Skye still would not believe it. He can't believe it was over, and most of all, he can't believe that she did not care that they would no longer be together. To begin with, he was to blame. He knew she could do this. He knew she could break his heart. Heck, even the villagers warned him saying that he shouldn't even think of dating her, and the villagers technically hate him.

Now that this happened, he can't believe how stupid he was! He was completely blinded by the smiles, the things she said, and the curry gifts she gave. It was so delicious, and Claire said she made it herself. He didn't notice the way she never looked at him when he said I love you, he didn't notice the way she would do something to avoid them showing any affection, and he didn't even notice the way she practically said "You're so funny Skye! I am going to leave you someday!"

She said that, but he did not mind it because he thought she was joking, but looking back, he was sure she MEANT what she said. "So this is the end? You're not going to miss the times you had with me?" Skye asked.

"Hahahaha! You are so naive! Well…. Hmmm…. NAH!" Claire laughed. "Well, I have to go, I am leaving. I have dated every boy in this valley, including the thief of forget-me-not valley! Maybe that's why they call it forget-me-not valley, because it's so easy to forget!" She laughed at her own joke, though Skye wasn't amused.

He had his reasons for coming here. Not just for stealing, but it's personal. So as Skye watched Claire walk away without a single glance, even though she just stole his heart, and broke it. Now, because of her, he thinks that he will never let himself fall in love again. To him, it just causes heart aches, and that's not good in his line of work. Not. At. All.

**This is just the prologue, so it is short! I really apologize for making Claire mean, but I need someone to break Skye's heart. And plus, I am more of a SkyexJill person than ClairexSkye. Sorry Claire fans. Don't hate me. You don't need to review, but I would like again,I am so sorry for the shortness!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It is me again! Before I get to the story, I would like to say I am so very sorry for the whole format thing! I am so sorry if it hurt your eyes, because I am a total newbie at this stuff.**

**Jill: Hey YukinaMizuki! I got Skye back for you!**

**Me: Thanks a bunch Jill! ... How did you get him to come here?**

**Jill: I just asked.**

**Skye: You called that asking?**

**Jill: Yep. Anyways … YukinaMizuki told me you won't do the disclaimer… so do the disclaimer please.**

**Skye: YukinaMizuki does not own harvestmoon, handsome me, pretty Jill, or any of the characters!**

**Me: Wow, how come he listens to you?**

**Jill: Because he listens to me.**

**Me: ….Okay…. on with the story!**

**(Normal POV)**

It was winter, nearly coming to a close. They found out that Claire has left the valley and that she wasn't coming back. The villagers didn't know what to feel.

Should they be happy that she was finally gone? Or should they be sad because the person who usually supplied them with everything they need is no longer here? Sure, they had Vesta, and Van came to the valley once in awhile, but Claire was the best farmer ever.

" I think it's the best thing that's happened to the valley in awhile." Said Marlin, one of the boys who got his heart broken by her.

"Yes, we know that, but without her, who will make us prosper? " said Ruby, the one who always tries to be optimistic, though she can't really be optimistic when this was the same farmer who broke her son's heart.

This was the villagers discussion because, even if Claire just left yesterday, word spreads fast in the valley…especially when the news is about this particular farmer.

"Wait!... I…have… news." Mayor Thomas said out of breath because he ran all the way from mineral town.

"What kind of news?" The villagers chorused.

"Just… news. About…Claire… and the farm." Mayor Thomas replied nervously. To be honest, Mayor Thomas had bad experiences with Claire, mostly because Claire loved hitting him with a hammer.

" A new person has decided to take the job… but she is the sister of Claire…" Mayor Thomas said.

"Wait, what!" all the villagers exclaimed.

"Please, let me explain!" Mayor Thomas said.

" Okay, explain. Now." Said Nami, who really hated Claire, even before this whole thing happened.

"It all started when.." Mayor Thomas started.

... FLASHBACK...

Mayor Thomas was in a mess. Claire left the farm in a horrible state. All the animals are dead, the plants shrivelled up, and the whole place was so deserted that no one would even consider taking over the farm!... or so he thought. Suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Mayor Thomas said when he picked up the phone.

" I would like to take over the farm, and I will pay any price for it." The girl on the phone said.

" Wait, how did you know that we need a new farmer?" Mayor Thomas asked suspiciously.

" Do you want me to take over the farm or not? I'll even pay you a lot of money." The girl on the line said impatiently.

" Who are you?" Mayor Thomas asked.

"…. I am Jill… sister of Claire…" She replied.

" Wait! I can't Hire you! Sorry!" Mayor Thomas said hurriedly. He did not want another Claire, But she said something that made him change his mind.

" Please, give me a chance… I really need this… Please." She said.

"It's…only way…away from…her…be quick…or she will find me… "Jill mumbled this, and her voice was very low, so Mayor Thomas wasn't sure, but he suspects she meant that she has to leave before Claire finds her…and something bad happens.

The way she said it was different. She sounded on the verge of tears. She also had something about her that made him change his mind.

"… Fine…. Arrive here on Spring 1…. Don't be late…" Mayor Thomas said.

"Thank you so much! I am truly grateful!" She exclaimed.

" Alright, I'll see you here!" The Mayor Thomas laughed. When he closed the phone, he realized one of the other things that made him change his mind, She sounded like an innocent child, who was energetic and will probably not affect the villagers in a bad way, nothing like her sister, who was crafty and sly, changing the villagers lives forever. In a very bad way.

...…END FLASHBACK…...

"So that's why I decided to hire her even though I don't really know if she will be an asset to forget-me-not valley." Mayor Thomas finished.

"… alright, we'll give her a chance… I guess…" said Gustaffa, who didn't really like Claire because she was the one who made Gustaffa become more careful in trusting people…that, and because he also got his heart broken by Claire. Even though, he always gave people a chance no matter who they are.

Most of the villagers have the same personality. It's one of those things that people admire and take advantage of.

All the other villagers agreed with Gustaffa. They may not know who Jill is, they may not know how she acts, and she could possibly act like Claire, but they always give someone a chance. Always.

After this, they all went to the beach to celebrate the New Year. The New Year without Claire, the New Year with someone else who could be different, and the New Year were they will change some of their personalities, in short, a new life.

"5…4…3…2…1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the villagers exclaimed.

"Yes, now let's make the best of the new year! One year ends, while another year begins!" Mayor Thomas said to the villagers, thus ending the celebration.

As everyone went home and everyone thought no one was at the beach, a figure emerged from the trees, and stared at the sea.

"This year… wasn't my best year…" the figure said silently to the waves.

"…But this new year will be different… I, the phantom thief Skye, will be much better at controlling my emotions and won't let it get the better of me…" he vowed.

And then Skye left the beach, this time, there really wasn't anyone there. All that was left was the sand, the water and the memories and promises that were made there.

**So…I hope I improved now. As always, you don't need to review, but that would be nice. I would also like to thank the people (people are the only ones who read this stuff… right?) who actually reviewed and told me what I needed to improve. Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am back for another chapter! Here to do the disclaimer is… Claire!**

**Claire: Hello everyone!**

**Me: Please do the disclaimer please!**

**Claire: Before I do it, may I ask why you made me evil?**

**Me: Sorry, but I needed someone evil, and you seemed perfect.**

**Claire: That's alright. At least I got a role… ahem, YukinaMizuki does not own harvestmoon or any of the characters!**

CHAPTER 2

**(Jill's POV)**

"Are you sure you want to do this Jill?" dad asked, or should I say foster dad?

"Yes dad, I'm sure…" I mumbled.

"I'm so proud of you! Following your sister's footsteps, and becoming a farmer!" he exclaimed.

My "dad" thinks that I want to follow my sister. He doesn't know what she does, but I do. What she does, and how it affects people. My foster dad always tries to see the good in everyone, so he believes that Claire, my foster sister, is a little angel.

I don't have anything against my foster father, no, I love him like he was my own father, my problem is with Claire. She was always mean to me.

She was the one who asked her dad to adopt me. Not because she liked me, but because she wanted to boss me around. She told me this reason when her dad wasn't listening. I actually found this reason weird. If she wanted to boss someone around, she should have just hired a maid.

It turns out, another reason is because she wanted to make my life miserable. I am not exaggerating. I guess something happened that made her so mean, that she wanted to make other people miserable.

Anyways, I want to leave before she comes back and demands me to do something like make me get a gift for a boy she was trying to flirt with, or something like that. I just want my foster father believe that I just want to follow my sister, so I can leave.

I was so happy that he believed me, because most people don't trust a thief. Yes, even though we were pretty rich, I always stole something. It calms me, for some reason… So anyways, when I was finally allowed to leave, I travelled all the way to Forget-Me-Not valley, were I will live without getting tormented by Claire, and maybe, I will have a great life here.

**(Normal POV)**

As the Brunette walked into the village, she walked around for awhile, not knowing where to go.

"Hey you!"someone called out. "Me?" Jill asked. "Yes, you. Are you the new farmer?" the voice came from a girl with brown hair and a nice smile."Yeah, I'm Jill." Jill answered."I'm Celia! Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

After a few minutes of talking, Jill and Celia became good friends. Then, a boy who looked the same age as Celia and Jill came out of one of the houses. He had black hair, and he was walking towards the two girls.

"Hey Celia! Vesta is looking for-" he was about to say, when he noticed that Celia was talking to someone he did not see around village before.

"Are you the new farmer?" He asked."Yes, I'm Jill" Jill answered softly.

"I am Marlin. I work on a farm with Celia and a person named Vesta." He said. then, Jill closed her eyes like she was trying to remember something, then opened her eyes and asked "You're the one who likes Elli leaves, and hates Butter right?"

After awhile Marlin asked, " How did you know that?" he was clearly freaked at how this girl that he never met before in his life knew so much about him."You're the first boy in this valley that got your heart broken by Claire aren't you?" Jill asked. The way Marlins eyes had a hint of sadness and anger and the way he tensed, answered Jill's question.

"I am so sorry for what my sister did. I know that just apologizing won't cut it, but I just want to say that I hate my sister for what she did, and I am nothing like her. I promise." Jill said, looking Marlin straight in the eye.

"Alright, I will give you one chance Jill. I can't trust you completely, but I guess I won't keep being mad at you, just because of your sister." Marlin decided. "Thank you Marlin."Jill smiled. It was just a little thing, but it still made Marlin blush a bit.

"Well anyways, do you guys know where the farm is?" Jill asked. "Oh, wait! I think I have a map. You can have it cause you're new here, and you need it more than I do." Celia said.

As Celia went inside to get the map, Marlin and Jill just stared at each other. After a few seconds Jill asked "How many?" even though her question seemed to not make sense, Marlin knew it meant. "There's me, Rock, Griffin, Gustafa, Carter and a thief named phantom Skye, who was the last one who got his heart broken by _her._

Then Jill groaned. "I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do then." Marlin thought for a moment. Then he said "Hmmm…Tell you what Jill, I will give you good feed back to the villagers so that it will be much easier to apologize to them.""Thank you so much Marlin!" Jill exclaimed. "I can help too Jill. If two people will say this to the villagers, they will believe us more." Celia said from behind Jill. "Oh yeah, here's the map." Celia added.

"Thank you so much guys! If the whole village is this nice, I can't wait to meet everyone else! But for now, I have to go to the farm. Bye Celia and Marlin!" Jill said with a wave. "Bye Jill!" Celia and Marlin chorused.

"Hey Marlin… isn't she better than Claire?" Celia asked. "Yep, I can't believe Claire and Jill are related. They don't look the same, and they certainly don't act the same." Marlin answered.

Then, Vesta came out. "Marlin! Celia! Get back to work! And I heard a new voice, was it the new farmer?" Vesta asked. "Yes, and she isn't bad Vesta." Marlin said. "Yeah!" Celia agreed. "Well if both of you say so, I guess I will meet this girl." Vesta said after pondering it for awhile. "But get back to work, if we want to finnish before sundown we have to start now." Vesta said. "Ok Vesta!" Marlin and Celia said.

Even though Marlin and Celia were working hard, their minds were on the farmer, who was so nice and kind, who can probably bring back the glory of the farm, and can return the village into the nice trustful town, it once was.

**I guess the villagers don't know she is adopted… well, I hope this chapter is ok. Basically, this is just when she arrives in the town… Well, as always, you don't have review and everything else I usually say at the end of each chapter. And thanks for the people who reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone again! YukinaMizuki here ,as always! I hope my story is going well so far! Now, here is … Rock!**

**Rock: Hey cutie.**

**Me: Ahhh! Stop that Rock! You can't flirt well at all! You're not Skye!**

**Rock: Hey! If you like Skye so much, why don't you marry him?**

**Me: Ummm… I already did… playing as Jill..**

**Rock: What! Don't you like me?**

**Me: Of course!... But please, we will talk about this later, just do the disclaimer please!**

**Rock: Ok! YukinaMizuki does not own harvest moon, or any of the people. If she did, she would make every girl fall in love with me.**

**Me: No, I wouldn't! *sigh* Whatever, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 3

**(Jill's POV)**

"Wow. What a farm. " I said aloud. It was in a really bad state. Very, very bad state. "Well, you're going to have to fix it a bit, but you can do it." A man's voice said behind me.

I turned around and so a man who looked like he knew allot about the farm, and he seemed very hard working. " I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself, I am Takakura. I will help you with everything you need to know about farming so you can get started." He said.

"Oh, I am Jill. The one who will take over the farm. Thank you for what you are doing for me." I said. "Wait a minute… your name is Jill?" Takakura asked. "Yes, my name is Jill." I answered. "Was your father's name Jack?" He asked me. _How does he know my father's name?_ I wondered."Ye-yes, his name is Jack… Why?" I asked.

"I was your father's best friend. I still barely recall you coming here before!" he said. Then suddenly, I also barely recalled coming on this farm, running in the fields, meeting this man, and lots of other fun experiences on this farm and in this town. " Uncle Takakura!" I screamed in realization, hugging him.

"How have you been?" I asked. " Well, I've been fine, but your father passed away 15 years ago…" He said sadly. When I heard this, I started crying really hard. Even though this was expected, I am still very sad because, when I was adopted, I did not receive any news about what happened to my parents.

This gave me hope that maybe someday, my parents would come back for me, and we would be happy once again, as one big family. Now that I go back to the day when I was put in the orphanage, I realized I was such an idiot for thinking that.

"Shhh… it's ok Jill. I'm sure that wherever they are, they are so proud that their daughter has turned into a beautiful, smart, hard working young lady." Takakura said in an attempt to comfort her. "I know… it's just… so hard to keep holding that in for so many years." I said through sobs. "That's alright Jill. Sometimes you just need to let it out, I understand." Takakura said to me.

After awhile of sobbing and comforting words, Takakura helped me settle in the farm. "So Jill… Why don't you meet all the other villagers? All of the villagers are on the beach ready to meet you." He said after I was settled. " Sure! I can't wait to meet them." I smiled.

**(Normal POV)**

"Ok guys, It's time to meet the new farmer!" Celia said to all of the villagers…or all the 'younger' villagers. "Are you sure she is an ok person?" Lumina asked. "Yes, she is very nice, and she doesn't even look like Claire." Marlin answered.

"Is she pretty?" Rock asked. Muffy rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can think about Rock?" she asked. "Well, if that's what you're asking, yes, she is very pretty. She is so pretty, that Marlin has a crush on her, even though he just met her." Celia answered. "Hey! I don't have crush on her!" Marlin said, blushing.

"Well, what else does she look like?" Flora asked. "See for yourself." A girl from behind said. When they all turned around, they saw a girl with brown hair and purple eyes smirking at them. "Hey. I am Jill. Nice to meet you." She said.

"H-hey! I am Lumina. I live in the mansion near the fountain." She said nervously, thinking she heard their conversation. "Nice to meet you Lumina." Jill said.

After Lumina introduced herself, Rock suddenly jumped in and said "Yeah, while I am the boy of your dreams, the person you were looking for all your life, the-" "Ummm… no offence, but get to the point please?" Rock was left speechless at what Jill said. Probably for Rock, he was never told such a sentence when he meets someone new.

"Hahaha! Nice one!" A girl with red hair laughed. "So your Jill huh? I'm Nami, and that blond boy you just talked to was the village idiot." Nami said. "Hey! I am not the village idiot! I am the boy the girls love." Rock replied. "No you're not Rock… Skye is the boy all girls love." Muffy replied. "Wait, who is that?" Jill asked.

When Jill asked that question, everyone suddenly turned quiet. Even Rock was as silent as…well… a rock.(you know, the real one, not the person.) "Ummmm… that's a good question! You know what? That is not important! Let me introduce you to the others first." Celia said, obviously with false perkyness.

Then Celia, without waiting for Jill's reply started dragging Jill around the whole beach, introducing her to everyone else that she hasn't met.

"…And that's the last person! Well, you had a rough day, so you should go rest!" Celia said in a rush. It was obvious Celia was avoiding a certain question, but Jill is very determined to know the answer. And a determined Jill always gets her way. Always.

"Wait! Tell me who is Skye." Jill demanded. "W-well, you see ummm… he is..." Flora started fidgeting. "Just tell her already! She's bound to found out sooner or later, and anyways, she is part of the town now." Nami spoke. "Ask the girls, because they know a lot about him…" Rock mumbled.

"Well… He is also known as 'the prince of the stars' and he is a thief… we try to catch him ,but…." Lumina said. "….He gets away every time…." Muffy sighed. "That's because you girls either become infatuated with him, or get hit with the maiden…chick….beam!" Rock said, pausing for effect on the last part.

"Yeah, but we know we don't have a chance… he isn't the type to have a relationship…especially now." Lumina said. "Yeah…everyone had a hard time when Claire did… the thing, but Skye took it the hardest." Carter spoke, adjusting, and readjusting his glasses.

"I have a feeling you guys aren't telling me everything. Spill it." Jill said. "Fine."Lumina sighed in defeat. "He is coming to visit the mansion. tonight."

"Well I guess it's time to meet this 'Phantom Skye'."Jill said. "Are you sure you want to do this Jill? He might take it the wrong way if he finds out your Claire's sis." Celia warned. "Well Takakura did say to meet ALL the villagers." Jill replied, emphasizing on the word 'all'.

And so, as the sun sets, the determined, brunette farmer will meet the crafty, silver-haired thief. When Jill gave her decision to meet Skye, it wasn't fate. It was choice.

**Finally! They will meet! It's sort of hard to make a Jill x Skye fanfiction, when there is no Skye! I hope this is ok ,and yes, Skye will now be in the story. You do not need to review, and everything else I say at the end. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and I am so happy I am actually getting better reviews! Thank you so much authors and guests who reviewed!**

**Nami: Wait a minute… in all your past chapters, you said they don't need to review… so why are they still reviewing?**

**Me: Because they want to! And thank you for the positive reviews and advice you guys are giving!**

**Nami: You actually WANT them to review don't you?**

**Me: Of course Nami. Everyone gets happy with positive reviews. I just said they don't need to review if they don't want to.**

**Nami: Because it's a waste of their time?**

**Me: Hey, don't be mean! Instead, do the disclaimer!**

**Nami: *sigh* It's a waste of my time too… YukinaMizuki does NOT own us. Now continue reading, the story starts… now.**

CHAPTER 4

(Skye's POV)

"Get back here thief!" that pretty girl who lives in mansion shouted after me. She is definitely not going to catch me tonight. Or tomorrow. Or any other day after that. I am just uncatchable. "Now don't let such raw anger take away your beauty," I said.

I was sort of not in the mood to say the same old line I say to girls so they won't catch me, and I don't think I said it very convincingly. But then again, this IS the girl who the only boy who ever had an interest in her was that guy Rock.

That girl was so flustered she was blushing madly…. and rammed herself into the wall. I think she hit herself a little bit TOO hard because she was out cold. Well, guess I just have that effect on women…

I was going to walk away, when this girl with purple eyes, brown hair and a determined look on her face blocked my way. Another one? Was what I was thinking when I saw her. All I want to do is go home, relax, and think about my life.

"Well, hello there. I am Phantom Skye. Prince of the stars, and who might you be?" I asked, trying hard not to sound like I wanted to leave.

"Well, someone seems in a rush," The girl remarked. Wow, this girl just saw right through me.

"Well I'm a little bit pressed for time, so I have to leave, but I have a feeling we will meet each other again. It's in the stars," I said.

"Let me guess…you've used that line on a hundred girls, and you're expecting me to fall for it," She said.

"Uhh…ummm… W-well, I-I have to go beautiful maiden!" I said, walking quickly away, cursing myself for losing my cool and stuttering. But who wouldn't? Someone I've never known in my life can read me like a book!

"So I guess you don't want to hear what your ex-girlfriend's sister wants to say?" She called after me. That got my attention. I turned around.

"What did you say?" I asked. I think I just misheard her. What would she know about my ex-girlfriend?

"You heard me well and clear Skye. Do you want to know what I have to say, or are you just going stand there with your mouth open?" She retorted.

"This better be worth my time," I said after awhile.

"… I just want to say that I am most definitely not like her and I am really sorry for what she did… but if you refuse to forgive me, it's alright, I understand," She said quietly.

Right now, my mind was thinking so many things, like: Oh My Harvest Goddess, this is Claire's sister! How much does she know? They don't even LOOK related! - and so many other things.

"Okay, if you don't want to speak to me…I understand. I'll go help my friend now. You should go before she comes too…" She said, walking away to go help her friend, whom I've completely forgotten was even there.

"Wait," I said, grabbing hold of her wrist. I've made my decision. It's her sister's fault, not hers. I can't be mad at someone for something someone else did! That would be stupid. Plus, she looks like someone… But it can't be! She was born in a family with Claire, not an orphanage like me…

"What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm Jill. I took over the farm Claire deserted."

"Jill…that's a nice name. Well, I have to go, but before I leave, can I ask… Why is it you don't look related to your sister?" I asked. I was extremely curious about that. At first, there was silence. Then Jill burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Y-you th-think th-that me and her… hahahaha!" She was trying to answer, but she couldn't because she was too busy laughing. She was laughing so hard, she woke up her friend.

"What's going on?" the girl asked, Puzzled at why Jill was laughing and I was frowning, wondering what was so funny about my question.

"Lumina, do you think me and Claire are sisters…by birth?" Jill asked the girl, suppressing a smile

"Umm….Yeah…." Lumina replied. That was all Jill needed to hear, because she burst out laughing again.

Well, I was getting annoyed… and I wondered why we, thinking Claire and her were sisters, was so funny. I mean, she did introduce herself as Claire's sister!

"Ok! Ok! The answer is NO, I am most definitely not her sister by birth, but she IS my sister, because her father adopted me…" Jill said seriously this time.

When we heard this, realization came to our faces. It was so obvious! I mean, their personalities are so different and you can tell through their looks that they are definitely not related. I feel like such an idiot for thinking they were related by birth, and I am sure that the girl named Lumina was thinking the same thing.

Well, we didn't ask anymore because probably that topic was a touchy subject for her. I may be a thief, but I can be considerate. Then, remembering this was a heist, I told them I must go, and I walked quickly away like I was supposed to.

As I left, I heard Lumina say "Wait a minute… I was supposed to catch him! ...Oh well…"

Then I heard Jill sigh" Oh Lumina… I can see why you guys can never catch him…."

When I was finally at my hideout, eating my curry, my eyes widened. I dropped my bowl of curry and the bowl broke, leaving curry all over the floor, but I didn't even look at it. This was because a thought just came into my mind.

_She was adopted like me. She was in an orphanage like me. She definitely acts like that girl… _All these thoughts came to my mind. Then, I tried to think more about my past. This not something I like to think about, because it is so painful to remember, but I was thinking about it anyways.

Then... another memory came to my mind. It wasn't really something very important, and it was something that just randomly pops in my head.

Even though these are memories, I treasure them the most because they were when I was happy and I was with the girl from my past - the girl from my memory - not my ex-girlfriend, who shall not be named.

I don't remember her name, so I just call her 'princess' because in my memories, that's what I called her. Now I think back to one of those days, and it, in a word (it's actually words), was something I enjoyed and want to go back to…

….FLASHBACK….

A young Skye was sitting in a tree looking at the lake in front of him. It was very beautiful, so beautiful he could almost forget everything for a moment. Almost.

"Hey Skye. What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you," Someone said behind him.

"Well hello princess… I was just thinking…" young Skye said without looking back, knowing it was princess.

"Please stop calling me princess, and, let me guess, you're thinking about your past." Princess said. Princess knew Skye so well; it surprised everyone, even themselves sometimes.

"Well, it's my birthday, and it just reminds me of the day when my parents…" Skye started to say, but stopped himself because he didn't want to say it, but princess understood. Princess was the only one to ever know about Skye's past and vice versa. They were so close, and they always had that bond.

Skye and princess had the same situation. You see, Skye and princess were both sent to the orphanage without knowing what happened to their parents. Skye had been in the orphanage ever since he was five. Princess arrived a year later. When they first met, they already had that bond, and they've been together ever since.

So Skye and princess just sat there and talked. Talked about nothing and everything, but talked nonetheless. Soon, when Skye felt better, they went down the tree. When they went down, they heard their names being called.

"C'mon Skye! It's time to celebrate!" the other kids said. When Princess' name was already about to be called, the Flashback ended.

…. END FLASHBACK….

"Ahhhh, darn it!" I shouted in exasperation. I was so close to knowing who that girl was. You see, when we were 12 years old, someone adopted princess.

Before she left, I promised her that I will find her, and I even gave her a bracelet (don't worry, I bought it myself with my own money) so she won't forget about me. It's been so many years, and I've never forgotten her or my promise to her.

This is why I am glad that my 'job' takes me to different places so I can try and find her. Well, that girl, Jill had a strange resemblance to princess so I found myself thinking about her the whole night. There is only one way to find out if she is the girl. By meeting her again.

"Well Jill, it seems the stars were right. We will meet again," I said aloud to the twinkling stars and beautiful moon above. Then, I decided to rest. I have a lot to do tomorrow.

**So now Skye is here! Thanks again for all the positive reviews from authors AND guests! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay! Hello everyone! As always, you are now here for another chapter of My Stolen, Broken Heart! So, my friends are wondering why I only invite bachelors/bachelorettes, so now I invite Rock's caring mother Ruby! Give her a round of applause!**

**Ruby: Why thank you Yukina! Since you've been a good author, I baked you a cake with your favourite flavour! ...and here are some cookies for everyone reading Yukina's story. You are greatly appreciated by YukinaMizuki!**

**Me: Yay! Now isn't this a nice surprise for me and the readers! Thank you sooo much Ruby!**

**Ruby: Wow, you seem more childlike when it comes to cake… Well, YukinaMizuki does not own the Harvest Moon cast, but she does love sweet things…**

**YukinaMizuki: Since you were so nice to me Ruby, Rock is gonna have a lot of lines in this chapter!**

**Ruby: Thank you Yukina for that! Because my son isn't that popular, you are really helping him become popular! Anyways… **

**YukinaMizuki & Ruby: ….The story is now in session!**

CHAPTER 5

(Normal POV)

The morning was wonderful. The sun warms the beautiful plants with its heat, the birds prepare to sing their beautiful melodies and with some of the loud villagers *cough*Rock*cough* still asleep, the village was as quiet as-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed, waking Takakura with a start, and caused Takakura to hit his head…

Takakura followed the screaming to the farmhouse where the new farmer, Jill, slept. When he managed to break the door down (which isn't a big feat because the door is probably 100 years old, and on the verge of breaking anyways…) he saw the young farmer on the floor.

"Jill, what happened?" Takaura asked worriedly, thinking something bad happened to his best friend's daughter.

"M-my…" Jill tried to say, but looked too panicked to continue.

"What happened Jill?" Takakura asked again.

"MY BRACELET IS GONE!" Jill shouted, searching on the floor and on her bed.

"So… I got… woken up… because… you lost…a bracelet? ... ugh, women…" Takakura mumbled under his breath, while rubbing his aching head. Takukura was a farmer, but he is NOT a morning person.

"Sorry Takakura. You can go back to… whatever you were doing," Jill said, seeing that Takakura was in his 'night clothes' (imagine the worst readers...)

"Nah, it's ok Jill. I'll help you find your bracelet. Anyways, I can't go back to sleep if I tried," Takakura said.

"Thanks Takakura! You can search the fields," Jill ordered.

Soon, after they spent one hour looking, some of the villagers, due to their kindness, decided to help the farmer. Then, "some" turned into everyone in town searching everywhere. Even Rock was helping in the search.

Soon everyone gathered on the beach, and none could find it.

"So… why is it that this bracelet is so important?" Vesta asked Jill. (It's weird she decided to help, because she was busy, but if Rock is helping, anything is possible.)

"W-well, when I was younger, someone important gave me this bracelet. So now, when I'm sad, or in a problem, all I have to do is remember it's safely secured on my arm, and I feel better," Jill replied.

After Jill said this, Rock started fidgeting.

"Ummm… Jill….I was-" Rock started to say, when he was interrupted by Takakura holding a dog.

"Everyone! I think someone stole the bracelet, so I brought this dog to catch the culprit," He said, letting loose the dog.

The moment the dog was put on the floor, he tackled Rock to the ground, barking furiously and diving into Rock's pockets, revealing… the bracelet. Now that people actually saw the bracelet, it didn't look like much. It wasn't made of diamonds or gold but it did look cute and was very beautiful.

"My bracelet!" Jill exclaimed, taking it out of the dog's mouth.

"Why did you steal it," Jill demanded, crossing her arms at the embarrassed Rock.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to mess around! Plus, I didn't know it was so important to you…" Rock replied, looking down at the floor.

"Awww… its okay Rock. You didn't know it was important, and plus, we did have lots of fun trying to find it, right guys?" Jill said smiling understandingly.

"Well… now that you mention it, it was kind of fun…" Griffin mentioned.

"Yeah. And it was hilarious when the cute dog tackled Rock!" Celia giggled.

Soon, everyone was laughing and remembering all the events of the day. All this was happening, and the dog just looked up at Jill expectantly.

"Takakura, where did you get the cute dog anyways?" Jill asked, picking up the dog, and petting it.

"Well, I was looking near the inn, I ran into Van and he was carrying a dog. He said he heard we were looking for something, and he decided to help. He said this dog was amazing at finding things, so he said the dog would be a great help." Takakura explained.

"So… now what do we do with him?" Jill said looking at the now sleeping dog's face.

"Well, I guess you can keep him. He doesn't get along well with customers, and is bad for business… plus, consider it as my house warming gift." Van said from behind them.

"R-really? I can keep him?" Jill squealed not believing she can keep the dog in her arms.

"Of course Jill! Plus, you need a farm dog you know…" Takakura said.

"Wow, I haven't known Jill for long, but I don't think she squeals and giggles like a little girl…" Nami said glancing over at the jumping girl clutching her dog like it was a Christmas present from Santa Claus.

"Well, sometimes, people act differently when they are with something they love and in Jill's case when she is around animals." Flora replied.

"Jill, you remind me of this dog… this dog is cute but fierce, innocent but can see right through me, and is strong, loyal but someone who is dependent on someone else… in the case of the dog, dependent on the master, and in your case, your friends…" Rock commented.

"R-rock…" Jill blushed at his comment. Everyone was shocked at what he said… that was so OOC! (For all the readers out there who don't know, that means Out Of Character, because can you IMAGINE Rock saying that? No? I didn't think so!)

"Thanks Rock!" Jill said hugging Rock after recovering from shock and infatuation.

Then, Marlin, Grifin, Carter and Gustafa dragged Rock away from Jill to 'guy talk' with him. This is how it went…

"What's up guys?" Rock said, clearly oblivious to the glares he was receiving from guys and basically everything that happened right now.

Then, all in sync, the guys said "Stop flirting with Jill!"

After hearing this, a puzzled look appeared on Rocks face.

"I wasn't even TRYING to flirt with her! I was just saying the first thing that came into my mind." Rock defended.

Soon, the other girls came by and heard their conversation.

"Yeah, he's right. There's no way Rock can say something like that intentionally!" the girls giggled.

"And, it seems you guys are jealous!" Muffy added.

Then Celia brought out a blackboard with all the names of the boys on it. (Don't ask where she got it, because I swore on my life that if you asked, I won't answer that question.)

"Well, in that case, Rock: 1, and everyone else 0!" Celia enumerated.

"Just stop it girls!" Marlin demanded.

After the 'talk' they went back to Jill and started to hang out for awhile. Soon though, they had to go to their homes to rest. Takakura and Jill walked home together because they practically live next to each other.

"So, I guess your father gave that bracelet? " Takakura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, no… it was given by a boy who was my closest friend… he promised to find me one day, with this bracelet as proof. I guess it's a bit naïve to say this, but I'm still waiting for him …" Jill replied.

Suddenly, Jill's dog started barking at the bushes near Jill.

"Huh? What's there boy?" Jill asked.

Jill thought it was someone, until a cat came out, revealing what her dog was barking at.

"Oh… I thought it was someone… oh well, good night Takakura," Jill said sleepily.

"Good Night Jill…" Takakura replied going into his house. The poor guy, he was woken up especially early, so he was REALLY tired. He could sleep for a season if he could. He was that tired.

Well, Jill should have checked the bushes again because when Jill went into her farmhouse, something emerged from the bushes, and it was no cat. It was the thief, and now probably stalker, Skye.

(Skye's POV) (You see those in italics? Those are Skye's inner thoughts, ok?)

"_I can't believe I nearly got caught!" _I thought. I never get caught!

"_But, then again… I didn't know she'd have a dog!"_ I absolutely loathe dogs… they can detect me so easily… I prefer cats… they can detect you, but they don't really care.

"_Even though… at least I found out a lot today." _I smiled to myself. I actually found out she is Princess and I have finally found her. Now knowing her name and what she looks like makes my memories so much clearer.

Now, all I need to do is talk to her and reveal myself…

Then, I mentally slapped myself. _"I am such an idiot! I'm not the only one after her heart!"_

I completely forgot that there were five other guys after her heart…especially those guys whose names are Rock and Marlin. They are the stronger competition.

"Well, whatever it takes, I will win her heart!" I exclaimed.

"CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP?" that guy named Takakura shouted crankily.

"_Oops… I guess I accidentally said that out loud instead of I my thoughts…" _I thought running away, before I get caught by that guy… him catching me while he was tired, is even scarier than a raging cow coming at me with… curry noodles! Lots of curry noodles…brrrrr….scary…

"_I will steal your heart Jill… like you stole mine years ago…."_ This promise was so full of love, it reached the harvest goddess' ears, and she knew, that this person truly loved this girl… and has already sealed their love story.

**Yeah… I guess this chapter is longer than most…. But that's probably because Rock spoke too much. I am so sorry I made him OOC, but I couldn't help it! And like Ruby said, THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I hope this chapter was ok, and I'm sorry there are less JillxSkye moments and more JillxAll Bachelors… The next chapter will probably have Jill and Skye interacting with each other more. Once again, I'm sorry if there are any grammar issues,or any other flaws you find.(I am very self conscious…)Also, I'm not trying to insult the characters, it's just out of all of them, Rock has the easiest personality to work with. See ya in the next Chapta!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Popuri: Hey all the readers out in the world!**

**Elli: YukinaMizuki isn't available-**

**(Hear banging from a closet and a voice oddly like YukinaMizuki screaming help)**

**Karen: Shut up Yukina!**

**Ann: DON'T MIND THAT! YukinaMizuki is… ummm…**

**Rick: She's on a vacation with Kai for the summer!**

**(Kai walks into the room)**

**Gray: Bad timing. Get out of the room Kai.**

**Kai: Hmph. It's good to see I'm not appreciated!**

**Popuri: That's not true!**

**Rick: Grr…Kai…wish… wasn't… here….**

**Doctor&Mary: YukinaMizuki ****does****not**** own us-**

**(Skye & Jill barge in)**

**Skye: Chick…Beam…Fire! Jill, get Yukina!**

**Jill: Got it!**

**(Everyone from mineral town freezes, even the boys, oddly… then Jill frees YukinaMizuki from the closet)**

**Me: Thanks guys! Now… Why did you lock me in the closet?**

**Everyone from mineral town: BECAUSE YOU DON'T LET US DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: That's because you don't have a story yet! But you are getting one soon, then you guys get to do the disclaimer!**

**Karen: …oh… well that's embarrassing…. anyways…**

**Everyone in the room: READ THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 6

(Normal POV)

It was a beautiful evening... all farm work was done, and the farmer of forget-me-not valley was just quietly reading a book beside the tree that was near the spring. She sighed contentedly as she breathed in the midnight air.

"Skye, get out of that tree and sit down." Jill said, turning the page of her book.

"Great, a thief is supposed to hide in the shadows, not seen like a bright star in the dark sky" Skye said, sitting next to Jill.

"Well, who can't see you? You crave more attention than Rock!" Jill retorted, still reading her book.

"I'm sure you know why I crave attention _'princess','_' Skye said using the old nickname he gave her.

That made Jill stop reading her book.

"...it took you long enough Skye." Was all Jill said.

"Awww... don't you miss me? ... Jill?" Skye said, noticing Jill disappeared from her spot, her book the only evidence of her being there before.

Skye was wondering where she went. Did he even talk to Jill? He did hear about the harvest sprites who love to trick people just because they're bored, but then he got tackled from above by the farmer.

"...and that's how you hide in the shadows Phantom Thief," Jill smirked triumphantly.

"Wow...h-how did you do that... are you a thief?" Skye asked, bewildered.

"Ok, story time!" Jill sang, sitting down next to Skye, and began her story.

_(Into the past...) _(Don't be confused, this is the past ok?)

_Young, 8 year old Jill looked at her new 'father.' Not like she'd call him that... for her, she has only one dad, and he disappeared (she doesn't like saying 'died') a long time ago, before she was even born._

"_Well Jill, welcome to your new home Jill! My daughter will be so happy to have a playmate!" the man said._

"_Hi daddy!" a girlish voice rang out throughout the house._

_Just by hearing her voice, Jill knew this would be bad. Then she saw a blond girl with blue eyes coming down the stairs skipping towards her father. She stopped in mid-skip, seeing Jill beside her father._

"_Oh, you brought me a friend daddy?" Claire asked. The way she said it was like a kid asking if she got a new pet hamster to torture or something._

"_Yes honey. Now why don't you two talk first? I'll be back." Claire's dad said, leaving the room._

"_Hehe.. We're going to have so much FUN!" Claire giggled mischievously._

_Well, what Claire had planned wasn't fun. Not at all. And young Jill knew that._

_(Now, we go back to the present...)_

"...and then, as I grew up, she always made my life miserable. Even until my teen years, she ordered me to make these gifts for her latest boyfriends. My only solace was stealing. It makes me feel like there is no Claire, and it was a great feeling. And that's basically it." Jill finished.

"That was a nice story, Princess," Skye said after she finished.

"Ugh...that was emotionally draining..." Jill moaned, laying her head on Skye's lap, much to Skye's embarrassment.

"Now it's your turn 'prince of the stars,'" Jill said, still lying down on Skye.

"Okay...it started when..." Skye started.

_(Into the past...again)(Skye's turn!)_

"_Where is she?" Young 9 year old Skye asked the caretaker of the orphanage... again._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that it's strictly confidential?" The caretaker said._

"_Aw, c'mon!" Skye exclaimed, stomping out of the house, onto the playground._

"_Hey Mr. Weirdo!(8-9 year old kids aren't very creative with names...) You're girlfriend left you?" One of the resident bullies sneered._

"_Just because I have silver hair doesn't mean I'm weird, and she is not my girlfriend!" Skye replied. _

'_Not you're girlfriend...yet!' a small voice in his head said, but he ignored it._

"_...whatever..." Skye mumbled, busy looking at the fence that divides the playground and the forest._

"_Now how am I going to get over the fence...?" Skye wondered aloud._

"_I-I'll help you..." a boy with (White? Beige? Cream Colored?) Hair and glasses said._

"_T-thanks, I really need to find my best friend!" Skye said._

"_W-well, I can give you a boost..." the boy suggested._

_The two boys tried it, and it worked. Skye was over the fence in no time. _

"_Thanks...by the way, I'm Skye, how about you?" Skye asked._

"_I'm Mikhail... (Yes, a cameo from Mikhail...don't judge me! Oh, and he isn't really important in the story…) I used to be in the orphanage, until my mentor adopted me..." (Just something random here...) Mikhail said, looking at the floor._

"_Oh… well nice to meet you Mikhail, I know it's pretty weird asking this, but do you have any advice or information about a girl with brown hair who just got adopted yesterday?" Skye asked him._

"_Actually… I do. My mentor said he used to play the violin for the man who adopted that girl you mentioned. He also said that the man and his family never stay long in one place and they're never in the same place twice. I hope that helps Skye… and good luck," Mikhail informed Skye, leaving the playground._

"_Hmmm… never in the same place, huh? ... well it seems I have a lot of work to do…" Skye said, going on his mission to find his best friend._

_(Ok, now we're back to the present again!)_

"…then I realized that I need to actually live to find you. So, in order to live, I had to steal… soon, stealing wasn't for survival… it became my profession. What was good about the stealing was that it took me to different places as I kept trying to find you. Then I met Claire, blah, blah, and then she broke my heart, and you know the rest." Skye said with a big sigh.

Suddenly, Jill hugged Skye with tears on her face.

"S-skye… I… I can't believe you did that…" Jill cried onto his shoulder.

"Promise me, that you won't leave me…" Jill said quietly.

"I promise Jill… I will never leave you, even if it kills me," Skye vowed.

Skye and Jill felt a twinge in their heart, and they had this weird feeling.

'_What is this weird feeling…?' _They both wondered.

(In the spring of the harvest goddess…)

"In all my years of living, I've never seen such a beautiful couple…" the Harvest Goddess murmured, looking at the brunette farmer who was now sleeping on the silver haired thief's lap.

"But… wait a minute… what's this?... oh no, there is going to be an obstacle in the way of their happy ending… Skye and Jill… be careful… this is going to test your love, once and for all," the Harvest Goddess said sadly, knowing fully well what's going to happen next. And it's not going to be pleasant.

**Hehe… I'm sorry for putting this upon the couple, but I had to. R&R if you like, but you don't need to… I don't really know if this chapter is any good, because it was mostly focused on the past.**

**Jill: YukinaMizuki, do you really have a story planned for the people of mineral town?**

**Me: ehh… a little, but I forgot to tell them that I'm planning to make it after this story…**

**Skye: Oh, ok… now you will see me again in the next chapter… oh, and everyone else too.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone… as always, I'm YukinaMizuki, and this is another episode- I mean ****chapter**** of pokemoon- I mean ****Harvest Moon****... sorry…the mineral town characters made me really tired … and they kept asking me when I will make their story… they kept bothering me, and I didn't even get the chance to have my cake break… or sleep…so I don't own Harvest Moon and… zzz…zzz…I love cake…zzz…zzz**

**(Jill walks into the room and sees YukinaMizuki asleep)**

**Jill: …aww, poor Yukina…*whispers* it will now be revealed what or who the obstacle is…well, on with the story, just please don't wake Yukina up… she is really tired…**

…CHAPTER 7…

(Claire's POV)

"Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed in the sugary sweet voice I always use when it comes to dad.

"Oh, hello my little angel! Is there anything you need?" he asked me.

"I was just wondering where Jill is… is she in her room?" I asked him.

"Didn't she tell you?" Dad said with a puzzled look.

"Tell me what?" I asked, curious. What could have happened in these 3 weeks I was gone?

"Well, my princess… Jill left 3 weeks ago to follow your footsteps and become a farmer," he explained.

"…oh…" was all I said. Jill is gonna get it when I find her! I can't believe the orphan or my 'sister' left without telling me!

"Why is it that she didn't tell you, why is it that you really want to see her, and why is it when I ask her about you, she looks uncomfortable like her life was on the line?" my father asked with suspicion after seeing me in shock for awhile.

Man, was my father smart! How did he piece all those together so quickly? No, I cannot tell him about anything! If I told him all the bad things that I do, he would be so disappointed in me. And I love my father more than anything.

"No Daddy. She told me, I just forgot she's not here… I miss her so much… and those questions you asked are so intimidating…it makes me sound like I did something wrong…" I said with fake sadness.

Then I saw guilt in my father's eyes for asking those questions.

"I am so sorry for asking those questions cupcake. I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he said.

"Umm... Dad? I'm gonna go for a walk, ok?" I said, walking out the room.

I walked all the way to the forest, and then I still continued walking until I reached a river. I was sure no one would be able to see me there, so I crouched into a ball and let the tears fall. Sometimes, it's just good to let everything out.

Every time I visit my dad, I would go to the river and just cry. I cried about everything. I cried about the people who talk about the bad things I do, I cried about the time my mother died, I cried about life; or my life in particular.

I guess my life applies to the saying 'There is a reason for everything.' All my actions are because of something that happened before.

Before, when I was about 13 years old, I met a handsome boy. He had a tan, he had a purple bandanna, and he had a flirtatious smile. (Can you guess who he is? I'll give you a small hint if you have no idea: summer and pineapples!...if you still don't know, I'll write the answer at the end of this chapter, but it's pretty obvious. )

When I met him, we fell in love. Or I fell in love. We started dating. Yes, I know it's crazy, a 13 year old girl already dating someone. That's why my father wouldn't approve, but I did it anyway. He promised he would love me, and I believed him.

Then, he met my sister. As much as I hate to admit it, my sister is extremely beautiful. Inside and out. He instantly broke up with me and tried going for my sister. Knowing my sister for 5 years, I knew she was going to reject him. And she did reject him.

Then he said he wanted me back. I was extremely hurt. I hated the whole race of men (excluding my father) when he broke my heart.

Because of this, I think all men must pay. Oh, and yeah, if you say this is a stupid reason for the heartbreaking, I don't care about your opinion, and I never asked for it in the first place.

Now, people say, 'that Claire is the worst girl ever', or 'anyone who has loved Claire has an unending regret in life', and my personal favourite is, 'She is the angel of evil, putting a plague of misery onto any man who shall trespass onto thy eye' (Yes, they actually said 'thy'… the person who said that was a poet.)

Even though I'm used to it, it still hurts. Then, I cry about the death of my mom. She was the person I looked up to. She was beautiful, kind, caring and perfect. My dad also told me that when I was born, she made him promise that he will always teach me to be good.

One day, when I was 7, she wouldn't wake up. She wasn't moving. And she wasn't breathing. We took her to the hospital, but it was too late. She was announced dead on arrival.

That day, my father was sobbing uncontrollably. Yes, I was crying, but my father _sobbing._ I was the one who had to reassure him that everything would be alright, even though, I knew I was lying.

I never want to see my father like that, so I never want to disappoint him. Which is why, under no circumstance do I let him know what I do. If he found out, what would happen to him? He promised mom that I will be good, and I am doing the exact opposite.

And of course, I cry about my life. How could life be so cruel to me? I was a good little girl, and then this had to happen to me. So it's obvious what would happen to me.

I stood up and walked to the mansion my father lived in, and began my search on what happened to Jill. As I continue my search, I remember the pain and hurt this put me through.

I don't take pain lightly, so I put all the pain onto others. On Jill… on Guys… and I guess my own father because I'm always lying to him. But this is how I cope though, by putting pain and misery onto others. It's what keeps me from breaking down.

So when I found out she was in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and was already close to everyone and all the guys have fallen in love with her and she is reunited with her long lost friend Skye, I have to stop her happy ending.

Yes, I do feel guilty for doing this, but I was good and everything I received was bad. So Jill should have fair treatment with life as well. Even if it means that I have to do it for life… but how will I do this?

Then I had an idea.

I picked up the phone, and dialled a number. It rang once. Twice. The third time, when I was about to hang up, someone on the line picked up.

"Hello, this is the police station, how may I help you?" the man on the line said.

"Y-yes, I would like to report a criminal, who goes by the name Phantom Skye…" I said.

"…WHAT! You know where he is? Where is he?" he shouted.

"…He is in Forget-Me-Not Valley… and you should also interrogate the resident farmer there… she knows more about him than I do", I replied.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley? …hmm… that's near mineral town, so I'll send Harris there… well thank you miss for the help," He said.

"No - thank YOU," I smiled, closing the phone.

Now what does a thief do when on the run? He leaves town of course. And so it seems that the prince of the stars has to leave his princess.

**Jill: Ok, YukinaMizuki is still asleep, but she left a note for all the readers out there… ahem…**

**So now this chapter is done! And I guess some of the readers guessed the obstacle correctly, and a few of you probably got both obstacles correctly, mainly Claire and the police. I sort of made this sad backstory so people won't ask me why Claire did this in the first place. I'm sorry if it's bad, and thanks for all the people who review, especially the… umm… enthusiastic reviewers. You are really appreciated and I love you all, unless you're a spider, then DIE SPIDER! (Sorry, I don't like spiders) Also, did you guess who Claire's boy was? Well, the boy was…Kai! Anyways… see you in the next chapter!**

** -YukinaMizuki**

**Jill: Well, what she said (more like wrote), and goodbye everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I am now well rested, and I just ate cake, so now I am happy and refreshed again! The last chapter was about Claire, and if you remember correctly, she did something to Skye & Jill. So now, even though she came over last time, here is… Claire!**

**Claire: Hey everyone! So…how was my acting YukinaMizuki?**

**Me: You are a really good actress Claire, and you can make really good cake!**

**Claire: Thanks. Just for everyone reading, I don't really hate Jill or Skye, and I don't really act like the evil Claire in the story.**

**Me: Yeah, she's actually very nice and kind. And lucky for me, she was nice enough to be in my story as the 'evil one.' I also have good news for Claire! You will now have a story… after this one!**

**Claire: Thanks YukinaMizuki. I can't wait. Okay, since the chapter is about to start, I'm gonna go now, and YukinaMizuki does not own Harvest Moon, everyone. Only Natsume Inc. owns us.**

CHAPTER 8!

(Jill's POV!)

I was sleeping soundly until I heard loud pounding on my door. I groaned. It sucks to be woken up like this!

_Wait a minute… how did I even end up in my farm house?_ I asked myself. I tried recounting what happened last night.

Let's see… I was talking with Skye, then I fell asleep on his lap, and that's about it. I don't remember going into my farmhouse…

_Skye was the one who probably carried me home…_ it occurred to me with a blush.

Knock! Knock! It came again. The person knocking on the door is really annoying me now.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted, changing quickly. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a guy who looked like a police officer and Mayor Thomas at my door.

"U-umm…hello Jill! This is my son Harris from mineral town, he..." Mayor Thomas started, but was interrupted by his son.

"Yes, Miss Jill, do you have any information about the thief who goes by the name Phantom Skye?" He asked with seriousness.

This angered me a bit. He can't just wake me up at 6:00 in the morning, and ask me something like that! Not to mention he is rather rude…

"Well, my apologies mister Harris, but you can't come rudely barging onto my farm and waking me up, not to mention, asking questions like that! Now we are going to do this again, and do it right," I glared, closing the door.

When I opened the door, I said "Good Morning gentlemen. Do you need something at this time?"

"I'm really sorry for waking you, but I would like to introduce my son Harris from mineral town. He is staying in the valley for awhile," Mayor Thomas explained, after regaining his composure.

"Y-yes, I am Harris, and I am pleased to meet you Miss Jill. I was wondering if I can I ask for a bit of your time, if I may," Harris requested, following his father's lead, obviously scared at what might happen if he angered me. He should be scared…

"Oh, alright, please come in, and we will talk about this," I said, leading them onto the small table I have in my kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee boys?" I offered.

"That would be appreciated Miss Jill," Harris replied.

"Ok, first of all, stop calling be Miss Jill, because if you call me that one more time, you're going to regret it," I threatened after sitting down at the table with the coffee.

I don't actually think I could do that because he is the police officer, and he is the one who should be threatening, but it worked anyways.

"O-of course Miss- I mean Jill!" He corrected himself. A moment of silence surrounded the three.

"So…I would like to ask you if you know anything about Phantom Skye…" he inquired.

"What makes you think I know anything about him?" I asked.

"W-well, we got a call informing us that the thief was sighted around this area and that you have more information." He answered.

"And you think I have the information?" I questioned.

"Yes, because a girl called and told us that you know the thief," Harris said. This was an interrogation, and one of us was getting nervous. And it wasn't me or Mayor Thomas.

"You're a policeman so you must know that Skye is a very secretive man right?" I asked.

"Of course. No one knows his last name, where he is from, if he has any relatives, and so many more unknown information," Harris replied, glad that we were getting somewhere.

"So how can this girl who reported this know all these information like who knows Skye well?" I questioned. The two men were speechless.

"I have one more question Harris. How are you sure your information is valid? I mean, you only got this information from someone you guys don't know. It could have just been a prank call," I said.

The two guys were still silent up to this point. They didn't think of those facts.

"W-well we are sorry to bother you Jill… we will come back when we actually have valid information, which might be never…" Harris apologized, and he and Mayor Thomas left the farm house.

When I was sure they were gone, I finally relaxed and sighed. This was a really big problem. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, they would have found out and Skye would have to leave… _'No! There is no way I would let that happen, now that I just found him!'_ I thought quickly.

:00:00:00:00:00: Fast forwarding to evening, cause the rest of the day was just farming: 00:00:00:00:00:

(Normal POV!)

At the spring with Jill and Skye…Again.

"…And then he said that he needed 'valid information'" Jill said, after explaining the whole thing.

"Oh my sweet princess, what would I do if it weren't for your quick thinking?" Skye exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, LET ALONE 'SWEET PRINCESS!'" Jill shouted.

"Shhh! people are sleeping." Skye shushed with a smirk.

"You will be in unending sleep when I'm through with you…" Jill grumbled.

After that last statement, Skye decided not to push his luck and decided to keep quiet. They stayed in comforting silence for a few minutes.

"You know… I still don't get why…" Skye mused in an incomplete sentence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Well, you hang out with an unsuccessful flirt, a sick farmer, a singing hippie, an archaeologist, a bar keeper, a bunch of girls with the stereotype personalities a girl would have (I don't agree with what he said. I love the girl villagers! They're nice.)…and, well, a thief." Skye explained.

"W-well, I love hanging out with all of the villagers, especially the thief you mentioned," Jill smiled.

"I heard that the thief loves hanging out with you as well…" Skye said blushing.

"Oh, really?" Jill said.

"U-umm… actually, I… ummm… lo-love…y-y-o," Skye stuttered. For the first time in Skye's life, his confidence was gone.

"What? You love Yo-yos?" Jill decided to tease him, though she knew what he was about to say.

"Wait! Let me start over…" Skye mumbled.

"Fine…" Jill smirked.

"Ok… w-well Jill, I've known you ever since we were kids, and I was your best friend… I'm not sure if I'm still your best friend now, but… I LOVE YOU JILL!" Skye exclaimed quickly, shouting out the last line.

His words hung in the air, and silence engulfed the two. Jill had not spoken a word yet, and the suspense was killing Skye.

"…You are not my best friend anymore..." Jill said.

This saddened Skye. Skye was about to walk away, when he was stopped by Jill.

"Wait, you didn't make me finish, idiot. You're not my best friend because if you were, it would be called friend zoning you, and you wouldn't have a chance with me. I also have one more thing to tell you, but it's a secret…" Jill said.

Then Jill walked over to where Skye was standing and whispered in his ear.

"_I am in love with a thief…"_

This was the only thing he needed to hear. He then kissed her. On the lips. (a little fun fact, but it was Jill's first kiss. )

After a moment, Jill started to kiss back. Now, it is inappropriate to say how long they kissed, but let's just say it was long. When they stopped, Jill was in shock.

"So it seems that I was finally able to shock the unshockable," Skye smirked. On the outside, Skye was smirking and confident, but inside he was freaking out about what he just did.

He just wished that Jill was his first kiss. His first kiss was Claire. Now before you judge him, Claire was the one who tackled him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

He had nothing to do with that whatsoever. But with Jill… _he_ was the one who made the first move. And for that, he was happy.

"Whatever Skye… so now you are officially my boyfriend…or do you want to be called the girlfriend?" Jill teased.

"Ehhh… that choice is tempting, but I think I prefer _your_ boyfriend," Skye said, emphasizing the 'your' because he just wanted to say that.

He wanted to believe that it's true that now Jill is his. Not Rocks. Not Marlins. Not anyone's. And with that, he was content.

"Well my love, I will now bring you home," Skye declared.

"Ok, I think I'm missing the princess nickname now," Jill said after hearing the 'love' nickname.

And both of them laughed on their way home. After they left, the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Yes, they are now together! And I didn't even have to do any matchmaking! I guess the police wasn't a really big obstacle… wait, oh no," The Harvest Goddess moaned again.

"Another obstacle? Good luck to those two now… "The Harvest Goddess sighed. It always seemed those two attract all these obstacles.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=Claire's Mansion+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Ahhh, so Jill managed to dodge the bullet… well, I knew she would anyways, but it was a good warm up for my next plan…" Claire mused.

"First, of all, I have to get the potion (This is in the next chapter), then I have to get my 'boyfriend' (Revealed in next chapter) on board, then I can do the actual plan," Claire smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to visit a 'friend.'" Claire said, leaving the room to start her plan.

**And the chapter is done! Thanks for all of the support and stuff…Yes, Claire is back with another plan… Ok, See ya next chap!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! YukinaMizuki here and it's time for the next chapter! Today, the character is… Marlin!**

**Marlin: Hi and good bye.**

**(Tries to walk out the room, but stopped by YukinaMizuki)**

**Me: Hey, you aren't leaving until you do the disclaimer!**

**Marlin: Hmph. YukinaMizuki does not own us. I'm surprised they still don't know that. We say that in every chapter…**

**Me: It's sort of a tradition. I think… By the way, there's going to be a little GrayxJill in this Chapter and Gray is a little OOC (though I hope not)….Now, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 9

(Jill's POV)

I heard loud knocking on my door, waking me up early in the morning…again.

"I'm coming!" I called back. When I opened my door, I saw this boy wearing a blue hat, with blue eyes, I think blond hair, and judging by the outfit, he's a blacksmith.

"Hey, I'm Gray. I'm from Mineral Town, and I'll be comin' around from time to time," He introduced gruffly, looking uninterested.

"I'm Jill. I'm the farmer," I said. I could have been nicer, but I was too tired. The good part was at least he didn't mind. He didn't even seem to care.

"Whatever…See ya around," Gray said, leaving the farm quickly. Like he didn't want to be here.

"Well, that was weird…and he was a bit rude…nah, he was probably just in a bad mood for waking up early, like me," I mumbled to myself.

Then I was about to start my farming, when I froze in my tracks. Ever since me and Skye started dating, I had this odd feeling that I was being watched by someone. And frankly, it was really uncomfortable. I decided to ignore it and start working.

When I finished all the farming of the day, I went to the spring to wait for Skye. As I waited, I saw Gray coming by.

"Hey Jill. Mind if I hang out with you for awhile?" Gray asked.

"Of course not, Gray. Have a seat," I replied.

We started to talk for awhile. Turns out, Gray is an excellent companion. He really listens to me and is really sweet.

"Gray, you're really fun to be with, y'know that?" I laughed.

"That's a first…" Gray mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, people don't like hanging with me cuz it seems awkward for them to talk to me. They also think I'm some rude, mean guy…it doesn't help that I'm horrible at first impressions…." Gray explained.

"But you're not mean Gray. They probably just need to get to know you better," I replied.

"Hmph, tell that to my Grandfather. He thinks I can't do anything right," Gray frowned. I think this was a touchy subject for him, so I changed the subject.

"So, tell me about your life," I asked. It took Gray a few seconds before the question set in.

"You actually WANT to know?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're my friend now, so I have the right to know," I smiled.

"Friend huh? Well…my Grandfather thinks that…" Gray started to explain, and I listened to what was probably his life story. Surprisingly, I wasn't bored at all.

I loved listening to Gray's stories, like how demanding and ungrateful his Grandfather is to him, how their resident doctor's name is actually Doctor, and how there is a guy named Won who sells 'special' apples for a very high price.

"…And then, the chicken Popuri and Rick were chasing went on my head and laid an egg," Gray shared.

"That…is…so…funny!" I laughed between breaths.

"It wasn't funny when the chicken made my head a nest, and refused to leave until the egg hatched," Gray sighed at the memory.

I just laughed even more at that statement. At first, Gray had on his signature frown, but soon started laughing with me. We were laughing so hard, we didn't stop until someone cleared his throat. There in front of us, was Skye. I guess I forgot what I was doing here in the first place…

"Oh, hey Skye," I greeted, hugging him.

"Hello princess. Who is your friend?" Skye asked. Skye was smiling, but he was glaring daggers at Gray, who was mirroring Skye's gaze with less intensity.

"This is Gray. He is a friend of mine from Mineral town," I introduced, deciding to ignore their glares at each other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skye, Jill's BOYFRIEND," Skye said, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you as well. You are very lucky having an amazing and beautiful girl like Jill," Gray stated. I started to blush at the compliment, and Skye started becoming red with anger.

"Well, good night Jill. I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" Gray smirked, knowing he won this round.

"Y-yeah, see ya," I said softly, still blushing. When Gray left, Skye stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Now what was that about?" Skye demanded.

"U-umm…w-well…"I started stuttering.

"I don't like that guy…" Skye frowned.

"Aww…c'mon, Skye…are you jealous?" I asked.

"W-what! Me? Jealous? No way!" Skye started stuttering. Then I started giggling. Skye is adorable when he is jealous!

"I will always love you and only you Skye," I assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He still looked unconvinced, but then he calmed down.

"And I will eternally love you, princess," Skye smiled. Then, it started to rain.

"Why did it have to rain?" Skye groaned. I forgot that Skye really hated rain. Then I had an idea.

"Skye, why don't you sleep at my place for now? I'm sure you don't want to get your hair wet," I teased.

"Well, I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll even cook dinner!" Skye replied.

"As long as it isn't curry," I said, knowing that's what he wanted to cook.

"Oh man!" Skye frowned, but soon we started laughing and running on our way to the farm.

(Gray's POV)

I sighed as I stared at the _perfect_ couple. Why can't I have a relationship like that? Why can't I have a girl like that? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I was in that stupid, flirty thief's shoes.

Even in that short time I hung out with Jill, I like her a lot. She makes me feel special in my pathetic excuse for a life. Even when I was a little bit rude when I first met her, she still smiled and was nice to me afterwards. She actually makes me feel like I'm _important. _

Every day, all I hear are mean words from my grandfather, the whispers and gossip I hear from Mineral Town, mainly Manna, Sasha and Anna, and the demands and words from my girlfriend.

It's actually nice hearing those compliments Jill says, I like how she talks to me like I'm already a close friend even though we just met…And that I guess I like her… a little bit more than a friend.

The only problem is… I'm not her match. I know love when I see it. The way she looks at Skye, the way she acts around him, what she says… its love. That couple sort of reminds me of… my own parents.

I don't like thinking about that, but it's true. They were a match made by the Harvest Goddess, and I wasn't. I don't want to ruin a relationship like theirs, but why am I still going to?

Yes, I said it. I'm going to wreck a perfectly good relationship, just because my girlfriend said so. I guess my girlfriend can be a LITTLE demanding…ok, fine, she is VERY demanding, but what can I do? She's my girlfriend.

I sighed again, as I walked back to her 'hideout.' Then I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice asked.

"Hey Claire. It's me, Gray," I replied. After awhile, she opened the door, and there she was. She was looking at me with a frown.

"What took you so long Gray?" She asked.

"I just met your sister," I answered.

"Don't even make me think about that woman!" Claire angrily said. Then she tried composing herself.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for shouting. Now tell me, what did you find out?" She asked after awhile.

"Apparently, Jill's boyfriend is Skye, and Skye is easily jealous," I shared. She seemed happy at this news.

"Very good! Skye gets easily jealous, and if we push him…" Claire mused. I sighed. I guess my sighing got her attention.

"What's wrong Gray?" She asked.

"I…was just wondering…" I started. But she interrupted.

"-About what we are doing is wrong? Please Gray, we went through this, like, a million times, and I don't want to repeat myself," She glared.

"U-umm…no. I was actually wondering what the next step is," I lied, but she seemed happy at my response.

"Oh, that's a Good question Gray! Actually, I- I mean we, are going to get a potion from a girl named Witch princess. Then, we will use it on that 'perfect' couple," Claire explained, dragging Gray out of the hideout.

"How come I know this isn't going to end well for me?" Gray mumbled under his breath, but followed Claire anyways.

(Skye's POV)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't in my hideout. For one, it looked like a farmhouse. Second, there was a cat on the table. I absolutely love cats, but I don't own one. Third, the place didn't smell of curry. After a few minutes, I remembered the events that happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah. I slept at Jill's because of the rain…" I said to myself. _Speaking of Jill, where is she?_ I wondered, looking around.

Then, I heard sounds coming from outside. I left the farmhouse, and there, near the shipping bin, was my girlfriend. I love using that word. I was about to approach her, when something attacked me. I started to run as far as my legs could carry me, but I stopped when Jill started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?...oh," I said in realization. That thing that 'attacked' me turned out to be her dog. Which was just a puppy. Great.

While she approached me, she still kept laughing, and the more she laughed, the more it was embarrassing for me.

"Please stop laughing…" I begged. She probably thought I had enough torture because her laughing became giggling and then it just became a smile.

"That was so funny-"she started, but then all of the sudden, she was quiet and was serious.

"Hello Witch Princess…you never come to me unless something really bad happened…what happened?" Jill asked worriedly. I looked behind me, to see a blond woman, with red eyes, and was wearing some sort of hood, cape, thing…and she was floating on a broom!

"JILL! IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! SOME OF MY STUFF IS GONE!" She screamed. I don't really know this woman, and I don't know why she was freaking out over some stuff, but it seemed to be a really big problem, cuz Jill's eyes widened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?" She screamed back. There was too much screaming, so I decided to interfere with the scream session.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP SCREAMING, AND CALMLY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted. (Notice how I shouted, not screamed.)

"Skye…this is Witch Princess. Witch Princess, this is Skye," Jill introduced.

"Ok, nice to meet you, blah, blah, blah, now back to the problem at hand… someone stole my stuff!" Witch Princess said.

"Alright…explain how this happened," Jill requested.

"So, I was working at my house…" Witch Princess started.

…..**MAGIC** FLASHBACK….

"Yes! I have finally done it! I've created… a Jealousy Potion! This will cause even more trouble for the Harvest Goddess and her 'matchmaking,'" the Witch Princess laughed. Then, she heard a crash behind her.

"Huh? What was that?" Witch Princess wondered aloud. She looked around and saw a glass vial on the floor, its contents spewing out fumes that were now filling the room.

"Wait a minute…this is the Sleeping-"then she fell into a deep sleep before she could even say 'Sleeping Potion.'

…END OF **MAGIC** FLASHBACK…

"…And when I woke up, various potions where stolen!" Witch Princess exclaimed.

"I see…what kinds of potions?" Jill inquired.

"Umm…there were a lot of potions, but I do remember my Jealousy Potion was stolen…and I think a Mind Erasing Potion…there was so much more, I can't remember!" Witch Princess answered.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"Well…I have an idea on who stole it…but if I'm right…we have to be extra careful…" Jill replied.

"…Alright…let's hope this all works out," Witch Princess sighed, as she left the farm.

"Umm…Jill? I'm going to go back to my place to change and stuff like that ok?" I asked, worried to leave her alone in case the person comes for her.

"Don't worry Skye, I'll be fine. Don't be such a worrywart!" She laughed, and with that, I left for my home.

(Time Skip to Skye walking on the path towards his home)

"Hmm…I wonder why these potions were stolen…" I wondered aloud. As I kept walking, I tripped over something.

"Oh…crud," I breathed. There in front of me, was a vial. With fumes coming out. Then everything went black.

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, but to make up for it, I've made this chapter a bit longer. Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I had to. Well, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Let's go to the story now, and the person to do the disclaimer is Gray.**

**Gray: Hmph. This is a waste of my time.**

**Me: Well fine. Don't do it. Like I care if you do it or not.**

**Gray: Wait what? What is wrong with you Yukina?**

**Me: …It's just… something personal…**

**Gray: Oh. Umm…YukinaMizuki does not own harvest moon or the characters, and she only owns the story. Uh, on with the story…?**

"CHAPTER 10"

(Jill's POV)

I sighed as I continued mining. _'Where are you Skye?' _ I wondered. He went to his home yesterday, and I haven't seen him since. I was starting to worry. When I was already done, it was late, and I was really tired.

When I took a step out the mine, I tripped. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, two strong arms caught me before I could fall. I turned around and saw that it was Gray.

"Oh, Gray! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Ugh, Jill, be careful next time! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Gray warned. Then it occurred to me that I was still in his arms.

"Uhh, Gray? You can let go now…" I said in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah," Gray blushed, letting go of me.

"Well, I'm going home now. It's getting late," I said after a long period of awkward silence. Then Gray stopped me.

"Wait. I-I think I should walk you home, just to be sure you get there safely," Gray said. And with that, we walked together to the farm.

"So Jill…where's Skye?" Gray asked, to start a conversation.

"W-well…to be honest, I don't know…" I replied sadly.

"Why? When did you last see him?" Gray asked.

"Yesterday. I haven't seen him at all. What if something happened?" I said worriedly.

"Don't worry Jill. I'm sure nothing happened to him," Gray said, trying to reassure me.

"I hope so…" I mumbled under my breath. Then, as we approached my farm, to my delight, I saw Skye. But he didn't seem happy at all.

"Oh…I think I should go Jill. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Gray sighed, leaving the farm as quickly as he could.

"Hey Skye! Where have you been?" I shouted while walking towards him. He frowned and waited until I came over.

"Why were you with Gray?" Skye demanded with clenched teeth.

_"W-well, I fell, and he decided to walk me home just in case something bad might happen," I answered, wondering why Skye was acting weird._

_"__**I **__should have been the one to do that!" Skye complained. _

_"Well, you were supposed to do that, but you weren't even here! Now would you like to explain why you were gone for so long?" I demanded._

_"Hmph. You're supposed to be my girlfriend! What is it with you and that blacksmith?" Skye shouted, completely ignoring my question. There was something really wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_"What is going on with you Skye?"I asked really worried. I tried to put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature, and he was burning. Then Skye slapped my hand away._

_"Just leave me alone Jill! If you really loved me, you would actually be considerate about MY feelings for once!" Skye shouted, storming off. '__What was that about?' __I wondered._

_"Maybe he needs to cool down for awhile…" I said to myself with a pained expression. Then I decided to rest. Let's just say I didn't sleep well at all. Not while this was happening._

_(Time Skip. In the morning)_

_(Normal POV)_

_"Jill…Jill…JILL!" Someone screamed in Jill's ear._

_"Ahhh!" Jill exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She woke up, seeing Witch Princess floating on top of her bed._

_"Yes Witchie?" Jill asked her, using the old nickname she hates._

_"Ugh, don't call me that. Anyways…do you have any info about our little dilemma?" She asked._

_"N-no…but…" I started to say, but then started crying on Witch Princess' shoulder._

_"W-whoa, Jill! Not cool!" Witch Princess complained, but seeing no way to stop this, started patting Jill's back comfortingly._

_Now you might think Witch Princess is horrible at comforting people, but actually, she's amazing at it. _

_"Shh…it's ok Jill…everything is fine…" Witch Princess soothed. After a while of Jill sobbing, and Witch Princess comforting, Witch Princess finally got something out of Jill._

_"C'mon Jill. You never cried like this before. What happened?" Witch Princess asked._

_"S-skye…" Jill managed to say._

_"Skye what? What about Skye?" Witch Princess tried to get out of her._

_"S-see f-for y-yourself…" Jill said in between sobs, pointing behind Witch Princess. Witch Princess looked behind her, seeing Skye himself. And he was fuming._

_"Great Jill! Now you have Witch Princess to love? What is wrong with you? Can't you ever be left alone without ONE person that won't get your attention? It seems you don't even CARE about me anymore! Even after all I've done for you!" Skye ranted._

_"Jill…how long has he been acting like this?" Witch Princess asked calmly._

_"E- Ever since y-yesterday… a-and he's b-been burning l-like crazy too…" Jill added._

_"I see... Jill… your boyfriend has been hit with a jealousy potion," Witch Princess concluded._

_"WHAT! How do you know?" Jill asked uncertainly._

_"Well…high fever is one symptom…and do you feel Skye's aura?" Witch Princess asked._

_"What's an aura?" Jill questioned._

_"Well…it's sort of a distinctive, but a not really easy to describe quality, that surrounds a person or thing…like, can you feel the jealous aura around Skye?" Witch Princess replied._

_"Hmm…now that I think about it, I can feel it too…" Jill agreed. _

_"Ugh…I am never appreciated here…I'm starting to regret some of my decisions…" Skye muttered, storming out the farm._

_"The jealousy potion is also the reason why your boyfriend is acting like one of those needy girlfriends you see in movies…" Witch Princess added._

_"So, how do we solve this?" Jill asked._

_"I'll tell you later. Just continue your farm work. Bye Jill!" Witch Princess shouted, disappearing from the house._

_ (Gray's POV)_

_"So, now what do we do?" I asked Claire._

_"We wait of course! This plan is going well so far!" Claire exclaimed._

_"W-well, how about we go on a date?" I tried to suggest._

_"Umm…no. I have to go," Claire replied leaving the room. Then she stopped abruptly._

_"Oh, and by the way, we're through. Goodbye boyfriend number 52!" She laughed, leaving me, and my broken heart. She may have said that her plan was perfect, but she forgot one factor. Me._

_(Time Skip to Jill finishing farm work. Also, still Gray's POV)_

_'I can't believe I'm going to do this…this is a very bad idea…' __I kept thinking to myself as I headed towards Jill's farm._

_"Hey Gray! What's up?" She smiled._

_"Umm…hey Jill…I-I just wanted to say that…" I started, but my voice got stuck in my throat._

_"That…?" She asked, urging me to go on._

_"Thatyoursisterwasplottingaga instyou, andIendeduphelpingherinhersc hemes, and that's all, bye!" I said quickly, trying to run as fast as I could, but then I got grabbed by the collar - and then, next thing I knew, I got slammed to the wall of the farm house._

_"YOU WHAT!" She demanded._

_"Uhh…Umm…" I stuttered, looking for ways to get out of this, but all of the ways I can think of all end up that I either die, get a part of my body detached, or burst into flames.(Don't ask about the last one…)_

_"Now tell me clearly and calmly, what you just said," She whispered in my ear, making me shiver in fear. __'I knew this was a bad idea…" __I thought to myself._

_After I finished explaining, Jill finally let me go._

_"So you didn't want to do any of what she said…and you're a victim too?" Jill clarified._

_"Yep…" I mumbled, looking down at the floor. _

_"That's alright Gray, I forgive you…and I'm sorry for scaring you." She apologized._

_"Y-yeah…it's okay… now, let's foil her plans!" I said with new determination._

_"Good. First, we have to get Skye to snap out of it…let's go to Witch Princess' house. She has something planned." Jill told me, dragging me to the house. But unlike when Claire dragged, me, I didn't mind. And I was just as eager._

_(Witch Princess POV)_

_"Where are those guys?" I sighed to myself. I glanced over at Skye, who was tied up in a chair. Who knew it was so easy to kidnap a thief? All you actually need was some curry powder, a potion, and duct tape. Lots of duct tape._

_"Ok, were back!" Jill called. _

_"Hey Jill. Wait a minute…who is he?" I asked, pointing at the boy next to Jill._

_"This is Gray, and he helped Claire in all her schemes...and he helped steal your stuff," Jill explained. When I heard that, I could barely contain my anger._

_"HE WHAT!" I exclaimed, going to beat him up, when Jill stopped me. _

_"Don't worry. I did that for you, and he didn't want to do those things," Jill explained._

_"Hmph. Fine. Back to the task at hand… in order to get Skye to stop becoming jealous, we have to get him jealous," I said, waiting for the 'Huh?' and the confused looks._

_"Huh?" Both Jill & Gray said confused. (See? I told you they'd do that!)_

_"Before you even react, let me explain..." I said._

_"Jill, remember I told you about auras?" I asked suddenly._

_"Yeah," Jill agreed._

_"Well…everyone has an aura, but Skye's aura isn't the normal kind. If the aura was normal, I won't be able to do anything at all, since that's just human nature. But this isn't normal, and this is just a spell, so I can probably get rid of it," I explained._

_"Yes, but HOW can you get rid of it?" Gray asked._

_"Slow down. I was getting to that," I glared. Then Gray shut up._

_"Anyways…yes, I can contain the aura in a special container, but I need the abnormal aura to be amplified," I finished._

_"So you're saying that we have to get Skye really jealous so that the potion's aura can be seen…" Gray recounted._

_"And then you can capture it or something?" Jill finished._

_"Yep," I replied, relieved they understood._

_"But how do we know if it's really showing?" Gray asked._

_"One moment, I think I have a spell that reveals an aura….ah! Here it is!" I exclaimed, picking up my old spell book that was given to me by a friend who lives in Fugue Forest. Then I cast the spell on all four of us._

As the smoke from the spell cleared, you can see some sort of glowing light emitting from each of us. If you looked at me, you'd probably see Violet/Purple because it's the aura of treachery, evil, darkness, etc. (even though I wanted Black, Violet works too…)

If you looked at Gray, surprisingly, you'd see the color Black. The reason is because Black is the color of pain, heartbreak and stuff like that. I guess he's experiencing a lot of pain at the moment.

Jill's…is very strange…I'm actually not sure what her aura is. It's as if…she never has the same aura for long. It's always different. Jill is a very special girl. That much I knew. Now we all focused on Skye. Skye's was Green (obviously) for jealousy.

"Alright…so we have to make Skye jealous huh? Now, do you know how to do that?" Jill asked me.

"Umm…no. I wreck romantic stuff, not make!" I frowned.

"Well, who can help us here?" Gray asked.

"I will!" A musical voice replied. I knew that voice. And I wanted to cover my ears. It's my annoying nemesis. The..the…

"Dum-da-da-DAA! It is I, the amazing Harvest Goddess!" SHE said. I groaned. Why does she have to be here? Her and her white aura that blinds me…

"Hey H.G.!" Jill greeted. Great, even Jill gave a nickname to HER?

"I-its…" Gray reacted with wide eyes.

"YES Gray, we know it's the Harvest Goddess," I said through clenched teeth.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I demanded.

"To help of course! Love IS my field!" The Harvest Goddess giggled. Ugh, that annoying giggle.

"Hmm…where did Skye go?" I asked to change the subject. We all looked at the chair, and he was gone.

"It doesn't matter; since we will find him soon…now let's do this for Jill!" The Harvest Goddess said in her 'musical' voice.

"Alright, let's just do this…" I sighed in defeat. Then the Harvest Goddess giggled again.

"But I'm only doing this for Jill ok? So don't get any ideas!" I added.

'_So now I guess we are doing Love now…somebody kill me now…' _I thought, as we got to work on our plan…

**Alright…here's that chapter…thanks for the reviews and stuff…don't mind the way I'm acting right now…it's just something going on. See you in the next Chapter everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! As always, YukinaMizuki at your service! I'm happy again since the last problem, and here to do the disclaimer is…**

**?: Dum-da-da-DAA! It is I, The Amazing Harvest Goddess!**

**Me: Yep, she's doing the disclaimer… take it away H.G.!**

**H. Goddess: (giggles) you got it Yukina! YukinaMizuki does not own Harvest Moon, Me, or any of the characters!**

**Me: Now… to the story!**

=CHAPTER 11=

(Normal POV)

It was a beautiful and sunny day (thanks to the Harvest Goddess). Perfect for their plan. Jill was walking around the inn, when she passed by Rock.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful as always!" Rock winked.

"Thanks Rock!" Jill giggled, making Rock blush. _'I can't believe she giggled at that! She usually just ignores my flirting…yeah; Rock man is back in the game baby!' _Rock thought.

"Hey Rock…do you want to hang out for awhile?" Jill asked. "U-uhh…sure! That would be awesome!" Rock agreed, shocked this was happening all of a sudden.

"Well c'mon!" Jill laughed, taking his hand. What they didn't know was, someone was watching with hatred. And he was following them.

As they were crossing the bridge that led to Vesta's farm, Jill slipped and nearly fell in to the water. Luckily, Marlin grabbed her just in time, though the sudden weight caused both of them to come toppling over each other.

"T-thank you so much Marlin…" Jill blushed.

"No problem. The only important thing is you're safe," Marlin replied, causing both of them to blush. Then the sound of someone clearing his voice got them to look up.

"Ok guys, I think you can get up now," Rock said. Jill quickly got up, realizing she was still on Marlin.

"Oh…s-sorry Marlin…" Jill apologized.

"It's alright Jill," Marlin reassured. The three of them talked for awhile about the weather and stuff like that.

"Guys…I have to go somewhere for awhile ok? I'll see ya later!" Jill waved, leaving the two boys. When Jill was out of hearing range, Marlin and Rock turned on each other and started bickering.

"Ugh, why did you have to show up? I was already making my moves on her!" Rock complained.

"Oh really? I can really see your moves working on her when she was about to fall in the water!" Marlin retorted.

"I was GOING to save her, until you came around!" Rock defended. They were bickering in the middle of the road, until a hooded figure pushed both of them out of the way; going in the direction that Jill went.

"Hey!" Both Rock and Marlin exclaimed, frowning at the figure who didn't even seem to care that he pushed them.

Soon, Jill went to the different people in the valley. She listened to an original love song from Gustafa; was given a diamond by Carter who 'found' it when he was looking for artifacts; Griffin even closed his bar just so he can talk to her; and while she was doing this, the figure still followed her everywhere, his anger increasing every time.

So as the sun sets, Jill sat near the Harvest sprite tree just sitting there and closing her eyes.

"Hey…are you Jill?" a boy with brown hair, blue overalls, and a hat asked her. Jill looked up to see a very handsome man who was smiling at her.

"Y-yeah…I'm Jill…" Jill replied standing up from her spot near the harvest sprite tree.

"Really? You're prettier than I expected," The boy said. He didn't even sound like he was flirting. He just said what was on his mind.

"T-thanks…so…who are you?" Jill blushed.

"Me? I'm Jack. Nice to meet you!" Jack replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. So why were you looking for me?" Jill asked.

"Well…I'm also a farmer from a different place, and I decided to check on this town and on this farm. When I saw how well the farm was maintained, I asked Takakura who the farmer here was, and he told me it was you. So the whole day, I went all over town looking for you. Then I remembered. If I was taking a break, where would I stay? So I came here near the Harvest Goddess spring, and here you are," Jack explained.

"Wow. You actually went around the whole town trying to find me?" Jill asked with a blush.

"Y-yeah…I really needed to find you. I don't know why, but it's as if the Harvest Goddess was telling me that you will be a very important person in my life…and I think she was right. I feel something about you…that is different than any other feeling I've had for anyone else…" Jack said, blushing.

"…J-Jack…" She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"J-Jill…I think I…love…" Jack said, leaning in to kiss her, when suddenly, the figure revealed himself to be (obviously) Skye, with a look of pure fury. (Or jealousy….)

"Grr…I can NEVER trust you Jill! I followed you around all day and all you did was, go with other guys, and leaving me! And now you are about to kiss this guy that you just met? I can't believe you at all!" Skye shouted at Jill. Then Gray appeared next to Jill, holding her hand.

"Leave her alone Skye! At least she's happy! Even though I love her, and I really want to be with her, I want her to be happy! I will be content with just seeing her smile, even if I am not the cause of it." Gray shouted at Skye. Gray's sudden confession of loving Jill just made Skye so angry, he might just explode.

"NOW!" Jill screamed. Then suddenly, the Harvest Goddess tackled Skye to the ground, and held him in place. While Skye was busy struggling, Witch Princess came out with a vial, and started chanting. When all of the jealousy was sucked out, Skye was still struggling, and was still mad.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jill asked confused.

"Well…the effect is sort of late. In order for it to work fully, we have to knock him out," Witch Princess explained. Before anyone can react, the Harvest Goddess punched Skye in the face, knocking him out. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Hee hee hee! Now who said I can't be violent?" The Harvest Goddess giggled, giving Skye another kick for good measure.

"Finally…that's done…" Jill sighed.

"Yeah…hey Gray…that was really good acting. It seemed like you really loved Jill," Witch Princess commented.

"Y-yeah…thanks…so what do we do with Jack?" Gray asked, changing the subject. The Harvest Goddess gave a knowing look, but answered Gray's question.

"Well…actually he's not real. He was actually just made from magic. I'll just dismiss him," The Harvest Goddess answered, casting a spell, causing Jack to disappear.

"Well, the Harvest Goddess can be violent, but I can be romantic!" Witch Princess bragged.

"Yes Witchie. We know, it was your idea, and it actually worked," Jill replied.

"You got that right! Now let's get Skye home," Witch Princess said.

"…I think I'll just stay here…" Gray mumbled.

"Me too…anyways, my spring is here…" The Harvest Goddess added.

"Hmph, I guess the Harvest Goddess doesn't want to help…isn't she lazy…" the Witch Princess grumbled.

"Just leave her alone. Let's just get Skye home…" Jill requested.

"Got it…ugh, he's so heavy! It must be all the curry…" Witch Princess groaned as they carried him and started walking.

"Y'know…you could just poof him to his house…" Jill reminded her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Witch Princess asked.

"You didn't ask!" Jill defended. Gray smiled at how they were acting.

When they were out of hearing range, Gray sighed. Then the Harvest Goddess looked at him.

"You really do love her don't you?" the Harvest Goddess asked. Gray didn't answer. He just looked at the moon and the stars.

"Yeah…but as long as she's happy…" Gray replied after a long silence. The Harvest Goddess understood, and just nodded. Then both of them jumped at someone who was laughing behind them. It was Claire.

"Hehehe…so dear little Gray is in love with my sister…and he actually managed to ruin my plan… oh, but I have one more thing up my sleeve..." Claire giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. Gray glared at her. And the Harvest Goddess frowned.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Gray asked, with clenched teeth. Claire beamed (the way a kid who did something they were proud of smiled).

"Oh, you'll find out for yourselves…" Claire laughed, leaving in the blink of an eye (it turns out she also stole the teleport potion…)

"Harvest Goddess! Gray!" Witch Princess shouted after them.

"What? What happened?" Gray asked, worry evident in his voice.

"J-Jill…CLAIRE DID SOMETHING TO JILL!" Witch Princess shouted.

"Oh no…." The Harvest Goddess whispered.

"This is very bad," All three of them said.

**Ooops….sorry for the cliffhanger. Oh no, what does Claire have up her sleeve now? It seems she has never ending plans… Well, I'll see if I can update soon, and I hope you're ok with this Chapter. See you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone again! Here is another chapter of My Stolen, Broken Heart! Here to do the disclaimer is… Gra- **

**Witch Princess: Hey! You get the Harvest Goddess to do the disclaimer, but not me? **

**Me: Uhh…umm…ok, fine… Here to do the disclaimer is…Witch Princess…?**

**(Witch Princess glares)**

**Me: *sigh* Here to do the disclaimer is…the AMAZING Witch Princess….**

**Witch Princess: Thank you. YukinaMizuki doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Now on with the chapter!**

CHAPTER 12

(Normal POV)

It was now early winter, and with everything that has happened, the trio were discussing a very serious matter.

"Now explain exactly what happened…" The Harvest Goddess requested in a calm voice, but her voice had hints of worry.

"Ok, so me and Jill were carrying Skye to her house, when there was this person crying in the way. Jill, being Jill, wanted to see what happened. When she came close to the person, the person threw something in her face and ran away. I couldn't stop the person since I was carrying Skye, and now Jill fainted!" Witch Princess explained worriedly.

"That was probably Claire…Ok, so Jill fainted…at least it was nothing worse right…?" Gray tried to reassure.

"Actually… Claire might have thrown a potion that does something other than making someone faint. If I know potions, I'm sure the potion will take effect when she wakes up," Witch Princess stated quietly.

"Oh no…so what do we do now?" The Harvest Goddess asked.

"Umm...let's just take Jill home, and get Skye to wake up," Gray suggested to the two girls.

"Oh yeah…why didn't I think about that?" Witch Princess mumbled, snapping her fingers, poofing Jill and Skye to Jill's farm.

"Ok, now let's go and wait until one of them wakes up…" Gray sighed.

"Yep…ok, I'll meet you guys there!" Witch Princess said, poofing herself to the farm.

"Yeah, see you there Gray…" The Harvest Goddess smiled, teleporting herself to the farm as well, leaving just a bunch of sparkles behind.

"Why is it I have to be the only non-magical being here?" Gray groaned, walking to the farm slowly.

When Gray finally reached the farm, he saw Skye awake and talking with the Witch Princess and the Harvest Goddess outside.

"…and that's why Jill fainted," The Harvest Goddess said, finishing her explanation.

"Gray. What took you so long?" Witch Princess demanded.

"Well, I can't teleport like you guys y'know!" Gray sighed.

"Oops. Sorry Gray," The Harvest Goddess giggled.

"Gray, are whatever these people saying true?" Skye asked.

"Yep," Gray replied.

"Oh man! So you're saying I DID act like a needy teenage girlfriend?" Skye groaned.

"Yes," Witch Princess and Gray snickered, and the Harvest Goddess suppressed a smile. Their little chat was broken when they heard someone open the door of the farm house.

"JILL! Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I did! I LUV YOU!" Skye started saying, when he stopped himself.

"I'm acting like a teenage girl again aren't I?" Skye sighed.

"YEP!" Witch Princess laughed.

"Wait…what's going on here? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Jill started asking with a confused expression. Witch Princess stopped laughing, and her smile was wiped clean off.

"Skye…Harvest Goddess…Gray… it's a mind erasing potion…." Witch Princess whispered.

"Are you sure? And can you make an antidote or something?" Skye asked.

"No… Claire used the one potion I feared she might use…" Witch Princess said.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Uhh…guys?" Harvest Goddess tried to say, but was ignored.

"Well… There was an antidote…but it turns out that Claire stole that too…" Witch Princess explained.

"Guys…?" The Harvest Goddess asked with a louder voice

"Well make another one!" Skye ordered.

"Excuse me! Do you know how hard and long it takes to make one? I need ingredients that are so rare to find, and some that only appear once a year, and even if I have all the ingredients, it takes approximately four seasons-or a year- to prepare!" Witch Princess argued.

"GUYS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" The Harvest Goddess shouted. Everyone kept quiet, because they never heard her speak like that.

"Ok…if you guys had heard me awhile ago, I said that Jill is gone," The Harvest Goddess said, composing herself.

"Oh man! So what do we do about this? It's not like we can get that antidote…" Skye mumbled. Then he looked up to see the three of them looking at him. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah…I'm a thief!" Skye grinned.

(After their planning)

"Ok, so Gray will help me out, and Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess will find Jill and keep her safe," Skye said.

"I think you guys should wear a disguise though. We don't want people to wonder why is it that there is a magical deity and a Witch going all over the place looking for Jill, and following her around everywhere," Gray suggested.

"All right fine… I hate that form though…" Witch Princess mumbled, casting a spell on herself.

"Okay…" The Harvest Goddess said, doing the same. When they were done, they actually looked normal.

The Witch Princess' hair was wavy instead of curly, and was in a ponytail. She also had a Black clip in her hair. Instead of her usual cloak, she wore a purple blouse and skirt that still had the same design that she usually wore. And she had a black cotton jacket. Then she wore sandals. She actually looked very pretty, but she was frowning, and trying to pull down her skirt.

The Harvest Goddess' hair was in one braid that went down her back, and she had a white headband. Instead of her usually revealing clothes, she had on a light blue top, with a skirt, and a white cotton jacket. And she wore ballet flats. The Harvest Goddess was checking what she looked like and sighed at the Witch Princess' antics.

All in all, they looked like two very pretty girls that seemed like sisters. They looked like sisters, and acted like sisters. Maybe they even looked like fraternal twins to some.

"Ok, let's just get this over with…" Witch Princess sighed, deciding to stop messing with her clothes, since it was no use anyways.

"Allright boys. Good luck," The Harvest Goddess said.

"Good luck girls…" Skye and Gray said. When the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess left, the boys got to work.

"Ok, first of all, we need to know where her house is…" Skye said.

"Hmm… I have an idea. I have to make sure first though…" Gray replied, grabbing his phone, and dialling a number. It rang once. Twice. On the third ring, the person picked up.

"Hello, Mineral Town Clinic, how can I help you?" The man on the phone said.

"Hey Doctor. It's Gray. Is she there?" Gray asked.

"Yes… she's at the farm. Gray, I can only act dense and clueless for so long," Doctor said. He already knew what he was talking about, since Gray already told him.

"I know. Where are the other boys?" Gray inquired.

"Hmm… Rick, The gourmet and the kappa are guarding her house, I don't even know how she got those three to follow her… Kai and Cliff haven't returned yet, and I refused to help. I heard she was going somewhere tonight, so she was looking for guys to protect her house. I think she's paranoid you guys might do something…" Doctor informed.

"Ok… thanks Doctor," Gray thanked.

"No problem… You have to teach this girl a lesson Gray…" Doctor replied. Then Gray hung up the phone.

"Yep. She's there, but she's going somewhere later," Gray told Skye.

"Perfect. Let's get to work," Skye ordered.

(Let's move to Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess)

"Jill! Where are you Jill?" Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess called.

"Ugh, where can that girl be?" Witch Princess groaned.

"C'mon, I'm sure we'll find her…" Harvest Goddess said.

"Wow…hey there ladies. What's your name?" A particular blond boy said. The Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess groaned on the inside. Both of them knew the innkeeper's son, and they weren't big fans.

"You better shut your-"The Witch Princess was about to retort, but the Harvest Goddess stopped her.

"Umm… we were wondering if you knew where Jill is…do you know where she is?" The Harvest Goddess asked.

"Yeah… she's at the beach. Do you want me to take you there?" Rock offered.

"No," Witch Princess said harshly. Rock seemed unaffected.

"Well at least tell me your names," Rock said. Both girls panicked.

"Uhh… I'm Sephia…" The Harvest Goddess said. (Yeah… I think the Harvest Goddess' real name in Tree-of-tranquility is Sephia…)

"And…I'm uhh…. Vivi…?" The Witch Princess added, and mentally cursed for making her sentence sound like a question. (Yes, I know it's a different Witch Princess with this name, but it was the only name I thought of using) Luckily, Rock didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, just come to the inn…my mom will help out. If you need someone to entertain you, call me," Rock winked. When Rock finally left, both girls sighed loudly.

"I swear that if he stayed here any longer, I would have punched him in the face…" Witch Princess mumbled.

"Let's just go get Jill…" Harvest Goddess sighed. After awhile of walking, the Harvest Goddess started to smile, and Witch Princess noticed it.

"Now what are you smiling about?" Witch Princess demanded, standing in place.

"hehe…Vivi?" Harvest Goddess teased. The Witch Princess started going red with embarrassment.

"It was the first name that came into my mind!" Witch Princess said in defense.

"And anyways, how about you? Sephia?" Witch Princess mocked back, causing Harvest Goddess to turn red this time.

"Hey it's not that bad of a name!" Harvest Goddess frowned.

"Uhh…hello…" A quiet voice said from behind them.

Then, they turned around to see Jill who was shyly trying to get their attention.

"Umm…excuse me… I think you were the two girls I saw when I first woke up… I know it's embarrassing to say but… do you know who I am?" She asked in a tiny voice.

The way she spoke was different than the confident and determined voice Jill usually had. This Jill was shy, quiet, and almost seemed like a lost, timid, little lamb. With the snow around her, and with that light blush on her cheeks, the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess actually wanted to dress her up, protect her, and do everything else you want to do to a cute little puppy.

_Aww…that's so adorable! Wait a minute… I'm Witch Princess! I'm not supposed to act like this! I blame the outfit…_ Witch Princess thought.

"Of course we'll help you. Let's just get you home. You must be very cold," Harvest Goddess said in a soothing and motherly voice.

"O-okay…" Jill whispered, following both of the girls quietly.

"Hey Harvest Goddess…is this how Jill used to act?" Witch Princess asked in a voice low enough for Jill not to hear.

"Actually…sort of… when she was with her parents when they were still alive, she acted like this. When she was at the orphanage, with Skye, she was a little happy and a little bit confident, though she usually kept to herself. When she was with Claire, she was quiet, reserved, and shy. When she came here to the valley though… she changed her personality to a very confident girl," The Harvest Goddess explained in the same low voice.

"Ok. Jill is so different than any other human I've ever met. Her personality can always surprise me, and she is so hard to read…" Witch Princess sighed.

"Yeah…" The Harvest Goddess agreed. Then all three of them went to the farm and they tried helping her, and distracting her as much as possible.

(Ok, let's see what going on with Skye and Gray)

As night engulfed Mineral Town, and snow began to fall, the three boys tried to stay awake, to protect Claire's farm. Then, they heard a bunch of noises.

"Huh? Who's there?" Rick asked uncertainly.

"Uhh…it is I fair maiden! The prince of the stars, and man of your dreams!" Skye smiled.

"What the heck?" Rick reacted, with a look of confusion evident on his face.

"Now what are a bunch of beautiful...uhh… people like you doing so late at night? Though, umm… under the stars, your beauty really stands out," Skye continued saying to the three men who were standing there thinking he was crazy.

"Umm… I have never seen a most beautiful face like uhh… yours," Skye said, bending on one knee, and took Rick's hand.

"I'm going to punch you in the face," Rick glared. And the two other guys just watched, and waited for a fight to break out.

"Don't let such raw anger ruin your beauty!" Skye started to say, nearly getting punched in the face.

"OK, I got it! We can go now!" Gray shouted. All of the boys turned around, and saw that Gray had already taken what they needed. When Rick, the Gourmet, and the Kappa looked back on where Skye was, he was gone.

Then they saw Gray and Skye run out of the farm. "Hey! Get back here!" The three boys shouted at the same time, and started to chase after Gray and Skye.

They ran around everywhere, and they made such a racket, it was surprising that the whole town didn't wake up.

Doctor was finishing up paperwork, when he looked out his window, and saw the two boys being chased by a big fat guy, a guy with glasses, and a Kappa, he just sighed, and shook his head. Then he went back to his paperwork, like he saw that every day.

(Ok, to the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess!)

"Alright Jill, come on out!" Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess said. When Jill came out, she was in some sort of school uniform.

"Aww, how cute! School girl outfit!" The Harvest Goddess giggled. Then they pushed her back into the closet, and when she came out, she was in a cloak or something.

"Hehehe…little witch outfit!" Witch Princess laughed. Then they pushed her into the closet, and when she came out again, she was in an adorable cat outfit, complete with cat ears.

"Umm… why do you guys keep dressing me up?" Jill asked.

"Well, uhh…" The Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess mumbled, trying to make up an excuse. They were thankful when Skye and Gray came into the farm.

"Hey guys, we have the antido- wow. What is Jill wearing?" Skye said.

"Yeah…we've been dressing her up," The Harvest Goddess explained.

"Hi Jill…" Skye mumbled, looking at the floor.

"H-hey…I guess…" Jill replied.

"Okay, let's just do this now. Gray said, bringing out the antidote.

"Are you sure this will work?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Hopefully…if we give it to her now, she'll fall asleep and when she wakes up, she'll be normal," Witch Princess explained.

"Alright…Jill, I need you to drink this, ok?" Harvest Goddess requested. She obeyed quietly, and drank it slowly.

"Hmm…it tastes like grape…I'm sleepy…" Jill mumbled. "Ok, let's get you to bed…" The Harvest Goddess said, magically changing her clothes back to normal. And when Jill finally fell asleep, the four of them sat at Jill's table and looked at each other.

"So…now what?" Gray asked.

"We wait…" Witch Princess replied. And so they waited.

**Ok…here's this chapter. It's funny that Jill acted like a little girl… Oh well, It seems we're soo close to the end…I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
